gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Devine Katagiri
Devine Katagiri is an former mobile squad pilot who was later promoted for his valor in combat during missions protecting the people from the "Forsaken" in areas of the middle eastern areas of the world. He was later assigned to Lars Suzuki's crew as a secondary commander. He is also the most egotistical pilot of all the Equatorial Union, since he believes he can't die during battle.. During season 2 with the rising threat of the Forsaken, after a recommendation by Lars Suzuki to take command of the forces General Rayna to battle the dreaded forces of the Forsaken in the main battle unit. Personality & Character Devine is overall highly egotistical person, Extremely overconfident, an huge show-off, a dedicated and loyal soldier, at times dim-witted, a glory hound, and quite the womanizer. He also brags of being one of the best fighters in all of the Equatorial Union however he been beaten over and over again by Ryujin Roma and Chinatsu Miyuki in Virtual reality combat training with a very spotty record. However he is also very charisma able to encourage the forces to keep fighting, during battle and out of battle events even to the point where some forces in the army have an large fan-club in his honor both-inside and outside the EU army called the "Immortal Katagiri Fan Club". He during his time on the Imperius with Lars and others, he kept trying to flirt with Chinatsu with little to no success at though later on he was seen flirting with another girl named Jade. Skills & Abilities Probably one of the greatest abilities of all-time in Zero Era's history is Devine's is his pure natural dumb-luck. His survival odds are ridiculously high, almost to the point that he could survive anything from nuclear blasts to hordes of Forsaken, it's because of his high survival odds granted promotion to lead as a secondary general. Devine is one of the rare few that survived all major engagements against Forsaken Forces, Chimera, and the whole war in general and is relatively unscathed. Some people refer him by many names including "Cockroach" or just pure "Immortal" since he just will not die during battles even after taking large damage that normally would kill a normal pilot he still somehow is still alive post-battle without much damage on his body. This also managed to save his life, when he was shot in the torso with a handgun by an injected solider but the bullet missed any important areas. History Backstory He was born on May 12 C.E. And raised in United States of America, when he was 16 years old during the 2nd bloody valentine war. His unit was battered during the whole war however he managed to get on through the war without dying however his unit was damaged badly. When he was given a badge of honor, he also on the same day retired believing that he no longer needed in the army post-wartime. Though he later joined the EU military and eventually become a mobile suit ace, his skills were proven to form a natural skills as a pilot. Fade of Eternity He served in the main forces dealing with the outcast group known as "Neo-ZAFT" in the main forces before being promoted and being sent to the Dominion 2 then much later on the Imperius 2. Fate of Eternity: Season 2 A few months after the rise of the Forsaken, he was called back to join the main forces in battle with the Forsaken during an operation called "Nordseetour" piloting the brand-new prototype suit of the OZ1-01MSZ Tallgeese, using it as a commander unit of his group unit. During one of the major battles with the Forsaken, it was infected with a cloud of the Hydra virus though he fell right out of the machine just before he could get infected himself. The Clash of Eternity Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era Category:Zero Era Characters Category:Wild Rose